Imaging and Electrophysiology - Project Summary The goal of the Imaging and Electrophysiology Core Module (IECM) is to provide shared resources to the investigators of the vision research center (VRC) for imaging and electrophysiological recording. The core instruments of the IECM support imaging (confocal and two-photon) and electrophysiology (patch clamp in vitro, simultaneous with 2P imaging) as well as high density multiunit retinal recording using a multi-electrode array. The IECM also subsidizes the use of two confocal microscopes and a cSLO-OCT system for imaging of retina in vivo in canine. The IECM offers full technical assistance through trained personnel to facilitate use of the instruements. The IECM also provides hub of for collaborative work among members of the VRC by enabling multidisciplinary projects about the normal structure and function of the visual system and its pathological alterations.